


Saving all my love for you

by Laeti



Series: The "I love us" serie (Rich/Boston) [2]
Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: Blindspot season 5, Inspired by Music, M/M, Spoilers for Blindspot Season 5, boston thinks about his relationship with rich, my headcanon is that he is a big fan, rich dotcom is mentioned but does not appear in person, this is set at the beginning of season 5, whitney houston's music, with the help of Whitney Houston
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:54:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28264989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeti/pseuds/Laeti
Summary: Boston tries not to think about Rich, failing miserably and finding help in Whitney Houston.The story is a continuation of my other one, "Non succederà più". It works better if you have read it, but it can be also read separatedly. This is Boston's point of view on his relationship with Rich. It was inspired by Whitney Houston's beautiful music, and particularly by "Saving all my love for you", which made me think of Rich and Boston.It contains spoilers for Blindspot season 5.
Relationships: Boston Arliss Crab/Gord Enver | Rich Dotcom
Series: The "I love us" serie (Rich/Boston) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062683
Kudos: 4





	Saving all my love for you

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that I am not a native speaker, so feel free to tell me if you see any mistakes:)  
> Season 5 is still airing in Italy, and I wrote this while watching the first episodes, so if you notice some discrepancies with the actual development of the serie, that's the reason.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Blindspot or Whitney Houston's music.

Boston Arliss Crab lives in a little apartment, filled with art and sculptures made by him. He likes staying there, even though it’s not the place he dreamt to live when he was younger. He had wanted a big house, bought thanks to his work - famous all around the world - filled with parties and celebrities who would come to say how much they admire him. 

His dreams changed with time: these days he is for the most relieved that he is not in prison anymore and that he has a house.   
The choices he made in life brought him there, and he is satisfied with his state at the moment. He could almost call himself happy, if it wasn’t for a little detail, or better, for a person.

Trying not to think about that person, he turns on the radio, catching the announcer presenting an “old beautiful song”. He sits on the sofa and tries to relax.

Only to jump immediately back on his feet when he realizes what song it is. 

\- A few stolen moments is all that we share  
You've got your family and they need you there -

“Oh no Whitney, we aren’t discussing Rich Dotcom right now! Absolutely not! It’s not fair, you know I love you, but please, don’t do this to me! Besides, the fact that I know that he left me to go save the world with Patterson, Tasha, Reade, Jane and Kurt and I haven’t heard from him since months, doesn’t make the situation any better!”

\- Though I've tried to resist being last on your list  
But no other man's gonna do  
So I'm saving all my love for you -

“You insist, uh? But no, I’m not forgiving him for all the bad things he did to me since we met! And for treating me like you said - the last on his list - ! Because you know he won’t change. Because Rich Dotcom only loves one thing: HIMSELF!”

“But he showed you he is trying to improve”, a little voice in his brain says.   
“And you perfectly know that if he didn’t contact you is to keep you as safe as possible”, the voice continues. “And it’s not as if you were always an angel: you have your fair share of the blame!”

“Okay, that may be true, but I apologised to him! And what did he do? Rich tricked me into saying that I love him! So no, I’m not saving all my love for him! From now on, I’ll do the opposite opposite: I’ll hook up every night with a different man!”

\- It's not very easy living all alone  
My friends try and tell me find a man of my own –

“My thoughts exactly, my dear Whitney! See, we are on the same page!”

\- But each time I try I just break down and cry  
'Cause I'd rather be home feeling blue  
So I'm saving all my love for you -

Boston remains silent to that. Mostly because that how he feels. He is alone. He feels sad. He is worried because he isn’t sure if Rich is safe somewhere. And even though he wants to get on with his life, he is stuck, knowing he could never love anyone else as he loves Rich.

\- You used to tell me we'd run away together  
Love gives you the right to be free  
You said be patient just wait a little longer  
But that's just an old fantasy -

“You’re right, Whitney: how we used to dream when we were in university! We loved listening to your music together. Rich used to tell me all the beautiful things we would do together and how perfect our life would be!”

Boston sits back, sighing.   
“It’s just an old fantasy, I know. Reality has been cruel to us. We have been cruel to us.”

\- I've got to get ready just a few minutes more  
Gonna get that old feeling when you walk through that door  
'Cause tonight is the night for feeling alright  
We'll be making love the whole night through  
So I'm saving all my love for you   
Yes, I'm saving all my love  
Yes, I'm saving all my love for you -

“I’ve never stopped having that feeling when thinking about him, Whitney. And when I’ll see him again, I’ll…”

\- No other woman is gonna love you more  
'Cause tonight is the night that I'm feeling alright  
We'll be making love the whole night through  
So I'm saving all my love  
Yeah, I'm saving all my lovin'  
Yes, I'm saving all my love for you  
For you  
For you -

Boston smiles, defeated.   
“Okay, you win, Whitney! You were right all along: I have always loved him, and I will always love him, no matter what. Yes, we have problems, he makes mistakes, I make mistakes. But I could never imagine my life without him. He makes me laugh and I love his dedication to this FBI job. His horrible fashion taste and choice of life still bother me, but I guess it’s part of his charm…And by the way, I only pretend to be annoyed by his logorrheic talking, the truth is that I love listening to him.”

Whitney sings the last notes, and the radio host introduces a new song.

But Boston has made his mind: he will wait for Rich to come back (Because he will come back), and he will save all the love for him until then. Thanks to his favourite singer, he knows he is going to confess it to him…or maybe just make him listen a certain Whitney Houston’s song.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this, if it's the case feel free to let me know!:)
> 
> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!  
> Laeti.


End file.
